


爱与吻与眼泪

by orphan_account



Category: D&E - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	爱与吻与眼泪

等一下和她们打招呼吧赫，李东海坐进车，对李赫宰说。

贴着膜的汽车内里很昏暗，微弱的阳光像捕捉进玻璃罐里的幼小萤火虫，拖着长长的尾巴散落在四处，更亮一些的仿佛被赋予了人类的智慧，轻轻巧巧就坠在李东海那张一开一合，漂亮娇嫩的唇瓣上。

噢，好，李赫宰果断丢弃了翻阅一半的舞台设计，往更吸引他的地方靠过去。一个甜蜜的亲吻犹如盛开的花朵一样快速绽放，又被小心翼翼合拢在手心里。

和深爱的人唇齿相依，动情的时候几乎会忘了自己是谁。嘴巴是身体最柔软的部分之一，他们把脆弱的地方向彼此张开，附上果冻和棉花糖的甜蜜。

被偷袭的人不好意思地转过脸，从鼻腔里发出细微的哼哼声。李赫宰开心地把车窗降了下来，李东海又把脸转过来，把手先伸了出去，于是李赫宰也跟着伸，还来了个十指相扣，然后听见自己满足的笑声从心脏深处跳出。

回到家之后李东海脱掉了鞋子就往李赫宰身上扑，李赫宰牢牢地接住了他，两个人你来我往地疯玩了一阵，李赫宰开始拽着想跳到床上装死的李东海往浴室走去。

“洗澡先，” 他像拖小孩子一样抓紧李东海的两只手，李东海挣脱不开，屁股往地板一沉就嘟嘴耍赖，

不洗！如果等一下要做爱，那不是还会脏嘛！

谁说等一下要做爱？李赫宰冷酷无情地回答，手一探到膝盖处又把地上的李东海整只捞进怀里。

那不做爱哦？今天这么有时间居然不做吗？李东海皱起八字眉撒娇，喊着难得空闲的日子不做不是人，再不做他等会儿就要去健身三小时这样不像样的话。李赫宰贴近仔细盯了他一会儿，盯得李东海双眼冒水，害羞变成红晕快要从两颊处炸开，李赫宰又退开了去，

“我们俩刚刚好像忘了卸唇膏。”

哦。所以现在身上都是化妆品的痕迹了。被舔得迷迷糊糊的李东海想 ，因为李赫宰说我们都忘了卸妆。

他被李赫宰放在洗手台上，脸一转就能看到镜子里的自己，淫秽糜乱，深陷在无边无际的情欲中，一看就知道正在做不正经的事。李赫宰亲着他的小腹，柔软的舌尖在腹部上来回逡巡，像父兽舔舐一只不懂事的小毛绒玩意儿，什么都好，小狮子小老虎小豹子……或者小奶狗。圆润的牙齿包裹在嘴唇下，若隐若现，刮过纤薄的肌肤，危机四伏，可他知道自己不会受伤。

李东海很多时候都觉得自己过分迷恋肌肤相亲，也许是年少时太过求而不得，如今被满足了心愿的他对这种事情一直保持着喜欢又向往的心情，这份明显的喜爱并不会因为年岁的递增或距离的远近而退化，相反，是呈几何级数式的正面增长。

“你以前这里有圣诞树的，” 断断续续的热气从腹部处蒸腾，熏得李东海脸红得像生病，“现在都没有了。”

以前的圣诞树，李东海迷醉在火热的唇舌触碰中天马行空，那些圣诞树的枝叶，一缕一丝，一棱一角，都被现在的李赫宰舔尽，那里湿答答得仿佛下一秒就要落下晶亮的水珠，凝结成雪白的冰晶。

是涂了蜜吗，他失神地乱想，不然李赫宰为什么不亲其他的地方呢？

其他的地方？比如？讨人厌的爱人在这个时候总是过分喜欢明知故问地逗他。

呀，李赫宰！睁开眼的李东海想发火，手往下拽，委屈的大眼微垂就对上了李赫宰天真灿烂的笑。

他总是这样笑着看他，像透过皮肉在看他身体里偶尔隐藏的那个不懂事的小朋友。李赫宰喜欢小朋友活在自己掌心中，爱曾经把那双漂亮的手变成弥漫着爱情心酸的浴缸，李东海在里面经历了患得患失的惶恐，和长久磨人的焦虑，他跑不出去，李赫宰不让他出去，他在水里快要窒息。很久以前那双手冰凉冷酷，李东海把跳动的，流着鲜血的心脏呈上去都捂不热，但现在一切都不同了，他在瘦长纤细的手指间寻找到了渴望已久的某些亮晶晶的情绪，深沉绵密的情意，他愿意呆在里面做梦，愿意让李赫宰全权掌控自己的命运。

不气不气，给亲爱的带了礼物。哥哥冷冽的鼻尖从腹部往上划，鼻息喷过挺立的乳尖，又落在喉结，四处留情的样子，把小海逗得团团转，只能张开嘴巴急急地喘息。

是真的有礼物 —— 白嫩的皮肤变成了一块软绵绵的粉色蛋糕，乳沟中间光明正大印着鲜红的唇印，不偏一分，不少一毫，连唇形都显现得刚刚好。吐着津液的性器被握在温热的手心里摩挲，李赫宰和他深深地接吻，温温柔柔的样子，再吻多一下就会有蔚蓝的海浪将他们的身躯席卷。

李东海喜欢李赫宰吻他。当李赫宰吻他，舌尖会一点点缠绕他颤抖的薄唇，每个吻都仿佛包含万种情愫，可能也仅仅只是一个简单的肢体动作，可李东海就是觉得，当李赫宰在做这件事情的时候，他可以触碰到这具身体里的灵魂。李赫宰吻他的每一个时刻都好像无数个跨越了漫长光年的屈服，月亮骄傲的脊背终于被他日久不衰的爱压弯，他成了这个清冷男人人生里浓墨重彩的唯一心事，那些李赫宰积攒了许多年的情话也最终得以通过吻释放，窥见天日。

我喜欢你吻我，李东海在接吻间隙里断断续续地说。李赫宰听到了，稍微退开一下看他布满雾气的双眼确认，他的眼神炙热，神情却又平静，而后又再度吻下去。

他用吻说他也是。

有的时候李赫宰觉得李东海心里有一个深渊。起初他不明白，就只是在外围漫无目的地游走，偶尔好奇，就伸出脑袋看看那个深渊里发出的旖丽又弱小的光芒。他和深渊平安无事，彼此安稳，无忧无虑地走过了年少无知。可是后来深渊里的光芒越来越绚烂，他终于觉得自己承受不住，迈开腿想跑，才发现自己已经被光芒的箭羽钉在了原地，无处着力，再也走不出来。

所以为什么要走出来？他站在李东海扩张了数年的彩色深渊里出神地思考。但这个深渊，就连这个深渊，坚固冰冷的石壁都是李东海的骨头锻造而成，他每攀爬一步，踩得重了，脚下滑落的石头就会滚出李东海的血。李东海的情绪化成他赖以存活的空气，李东海的心是随处可见的指引他的光，李东海的肢体是沙漠绿洲里生机盎然的水，疲惫不已的他早已习惯了这一切，所以被禁锢在这里，被包围，被降服，终于不再挣扎。

李赫宰进入的时候李东海又开始哭，他没有哭得很用力，只是小幅度地啜泣，但却让始作俑者心动不已。他落泪的样子非常美丽，是世人最爱的楚楚动人模样。好看的眉宇间形成浅显的皱纹，紧闭的大眼睛微微晃动，晶莹剔透的泪水源源不断地从纤长浓密的睫毛里溢出，沿着下垂的眼角滑落，路过线条柔和的面部轮廓，滑到精致的唇角，沾湿小巧的下巴，最后再跌落至锁骨，在柔软的皮肤上蜿蜒成一条浪漫无声的星河。李东海气质里原本充满了天真和孩子气，欲望与他无关，于是动情落泪起来便更显得格外惊心动魄，是无辜诱人中蕴藏着只展现给李赫宰的美。

李赫宰情不自禁地用鼻尖亲吻他的鼻尖，用小动物互相示好的方式安抚他。

灯光下发着莹莹白光的李东海湿漉漉的，就好像终于得以化身成人的小美人鱼。鱼尾蜕变而成的腿像蜿蜒的蛇盘绕在李赫宰腰间，腹部凹陷处形成的阴影是海上的乌云，随着动作在深与浅的颜色中变幻，快要下起雨。他的眼泪是海里的珍珠，被眼眶泛红的海洋公主从远方带了回来，稀里哗啦前仆后继地落下，慷慨至极馈赠在了王子身上。

“别哭了，眼睛都要肿了，”

李赫宰像感恩神衹的赐予那样虔诚地接过那些湿润咸涩的液体。他认命般弯下身躯，在黏腻灼热的交合声中将李东海全然收紧在自己怀里，任由对方小心翼翼地接管住自己滚烫的心。

事后证明其实肿的是别的地方，比如李东海的屁股，他们俩的嘴巴，还有李赫宰被暴力小火龙连环殴打了好几巴掌的胸膛和胳膊。


End file.
